Chiho Sakuranaga
Chiho Sakuranaga is the protagonist of the yuri manga Yuri Kome. A pretty and air-headed girl, self proclaimed straight, she was supposed to to take the entrance exam for Meibou academy, a coed school, but by mistake she took the exam for Meibou girls' high school. Yuri Feats *She had no interest in girls, not after she first saw Kiara she admired her beauty the morning of the entrance ceremony, as well as Hibiki in the same day when she helped her to get up right after she bumped into her near the shoe lockers. *At the beginning of the welcoming speech of the principal she was bored and dull not until it was The Student Council president Kiara's speech, she was totally excited especially when she looked right at her and smiled, the feeling she felt is uncharted to her when Kiara only made eye contact, she tried to calm herself down after the speech. *Her speech was all about Kiara: how she's so beautiful, and bragged about the time when their eyes met, and the possibility of meeting her seriously and talking with her. *Looking at Seiko in the Kendo club, her sword swinging figure has such drive and spirit, she blushed and said that it was fun watching her serious appearance. *After she left the kendo club she met Hibiki, they had first met after the entrance ceremony, she blushed when she remembered her name, then she invited her to be the soccer club team manager, that's why she was fired up that morning and talked out despite the class has started for Hibiki was thinking about her feelings. *In the soccer club she blushed heavily when Rindou asked her if she have some other kind of relationship with Hibiki, and denied that they have a close relationship. *Right after witnessing Rindou's kiss for a girl, she had a daydream which she quickly reset due to shyness, about Hibiki holding her face close to hers and saying that she'll become her one and only manager to start a game at once. *The first time she met Kiara at the student council office, she was nervous to the extent that she said that it has been a while since she have seen her. *Only because Kiara caressed her head after finishing a job in the office, she was blushing and shivering, and after she praised her and asked her politely to be an assistant for the student council, she accepted it nervously, then right after she exited the office, with her heart was beating, she wondered about the feeling she had. *As always Kiara is looking beautiful in her view. *At the locked store room she thought that she was going to lose her mind if Kiaraa goes on touching her much longer. *Because it was the first time she talked with Kiara alone together at the locked store room, her heart was pounding and she got nervous for Kiara was so close their shoulders were touching, when she saw her up close she admired her hair so sleek and silky, and her nice and really sweet smell she was aroused by it, she thought that it could be dangerous that she became transfixed before she knew it, and she was embarrassed just to be honest about her feelings to her. *For just a little longer after Kiara did a lovemaking with her at the locked store room she realized that she do love her, assuming that perhaps she was being immature to think that she only admired her, and that was what she actually wished for, and to place her trust in her, not until she found out that it was her plan by the fall of the key out of Kiara's pocket, she was unlike herself in school for ignoring her friend when she called her and asked if she was going home, and skipping school for two days, so as to what she believed was all a lie, what she felt for the President, the thought that she loved her, she wants to forget everything and disappear completely to erase the past with Kiara, only because she found out Kiara's plan. Gallery Yuri Kome 1 10-2.jpg Yuri Kome 1 21.jpg Yuri Kome 3 10-1.jpg Yuri Kome 3 19-1.jpg Yuri Kome 4 11.jpg Yuri Kome 4 19.jpg Category:Akarui Category:Yuri Kome Category:Characters